Hippo
_ _ NOTE: Some information contains mature content. If you are uncomfortable with gore, then read at your own risk. Thank you for understanding! This is a page made by me, Daybreak, and coded by Windy! This is a gift OC for Enigma! Hippo is the main character in the short story Meeting Death. Description Hippo is the definition of a cutey, with pastel pinks and light browns decorating his entire body. Along with being slightly chubby, with pudgy arms, legs and a tail, he looks (and is) extremely huggable. He has short, blunt claws and small wings, making it hard to fly, so he mostly glides. He is covered in decorated bandaids, as well as scars and a deep, leaking cut on his belly, where his intestines are leaking out, pastel pink and green and blue. Hippo keeps telling himself he'll patch up that little booboo, but he never does. He loves soft, warm sweaters and bell bottoms, and often wears fluffy socks too. As a nurse at a hospital, he wears the standard uniform, a smock decorated in candy patterns, a little arm band with a heart sewn on it, and sneakers. Because of his leaking guts from his belly, he always has a gooey stain on his clothes. Personality Like his appearance, Hippo is cute as a button, and sweet as a lollipop. He's very sweet and caring, and loves giving (rather sticky) hugs and comfort. He's never one to turn one down, and will usually be there to give lots of love and support. Hippo is terribly superstitious, and believes in ghosts, demons, angels, and the unknown. He gets scared easily, and will hide under his sweaters half of the time. Because of his curse, he is extremely unlucky all the time, and often trips and falls a lot, making him very clumsy and ditsy, as he isn't one to be aware of his surroundings. Hippo likes treating wounds a lot, because he loves seeing dragons smile when they stop hurting. It makes him feel bubbly and happy inside. Abilities Hippo, because of his curse, is immortal, which allows him to live forever, as well as not ever die (the reason he hasn't died because of his spilled guts). However, because of the curse, he is also very unlucky, which makes him suffer from lots of pain, all of them physical and painful. Hippo lacks physical strength, making it hard for him to pick things up. He has a little trouble picking up bowling balls. He is actually smarter than most MudWings, but still isn't the sharpest needle at the doctor's. Hippo likes treating wounds, and is very good at making other dragons smile through the pain. History Before Hippo was born, his mother and father were very much in love. However, when Hippo was born, his father was killed in a very brutal car accident. His mother was extremely sad and hopeless, and because of Hippo's weak state, prayed to the demons to make her son never die. The demons heard her plea, but their magic worked in strange ways. Even though Hippo could never die, he was also blessed with unluckiness. In a way, his blessing became a curse. As he grew older, he was determined to make others happy and smile, because of how sad his mother was, even after his father's death. Even though he was bullied because of his clumsiness, he never gave up. A little while into school, he began to develop an interest in medicine and wounds. After graduating from a college in Foxtail about the medical field, he got a job in Whisper Woods to succeed in making others smile. Trivia * he got his stomach wound from an attack at a restaurant with his mother (yadda yadda crazy with a knife you get it) * he is very pain tolerant * tries to lose weight * has a very bad habit of twirling his claws in his own guts * he is very ticklish * he loves animals, hamsters and rabbits the most Gallery Hippo Bounce.gif|a bouncy pixel by moi! Bouncy Hippo.gif|a bouncy pixel by Day! (FireAlpaca) Screen Shot 2017-04-16 at 4.04.40 PM.png|By Marrows!! Thank you!! IMG 1027.png|By Simmer!! Thanks so much!! Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content